


That Would be Enough

by exultantStardust (mintsaway)



Category: Hustle Cat
Genre: Asexual Character, Fluff, Other, discussion of sexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 10:01:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7218019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintsaway/pseuds/exultantStardust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which cuddling and movies is enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Would be Enough

**Author's Note:**

> its four am and there are no avery/hayes fics on archive?? tragic. ofc i havd to fix that. 
> 
> the other day my friend and i were talking about ace hayes and i fell in love w the idea, so heres this little drabble

Sundays at the cafe are always slow. Not many people come in all day, everyone spends most of the day doing their own thing. It’s almost like a day off.

Today it’s raining.

Avery watches the raindrops splatter across the windows, and listens lazily to the pitter patter of it falling against the pavement outside. They’ve almost fallen asleep when they feel the couch dip next to them.

They crack an eye open to see hayes sitting next to them, jacket in hand.

“We’re done for the day, so if you want to go home, we can,” he says quietly. Avery smiles gently and stands with a yawn. They stretch their limbs and head towards the door, pulling their hood up as they go.

Hayes walks with them back to their apartment; he practically lives there by now.

It’s become routine for him to come over to Avery’s for dinner and maybe a movie. Sometimes they do it at Hayes’s apartment, but it’s a farther walk.

Avery sighs as they walk through the door of their apartment, dumping some dry food in Mochi’s dish before he can start complaining. They throw open the door of the fridge and find a box of fried rice and three slices of pepperoni pizza inside, along with a single egg and a half empty carton of milk.

“Pizza sound alright,” they ask, and Hayes nods slightly, settling himself into the couch.

It really does suck a person in; he almost feels like he’s drowning in the soft cushions. Avery comes over a moment later with two slices of pizza in hand.

They eat and talk for a while, before Avery turns the TV on to some random movie.

About fifteen minutes in, the characters on screen begin to have sex, and Hayes starts fidgeting.

“You alright?” Avery asks, and Hayes bites his lip.

“Yes, I just...don’t like these scenes,” he answers.

“Does it make you uncomfortable? I can turn it off if you want.”

“Y-yeah, that would be good.”

Avery reaches for the remote and switches the TV off, then leans in against Hayes’s side. He stiffens a bit, but doesn’t pull away.

“Does sex make you uncomfortable?” they ask without looking up. Avery can tell Hayes is blushing.

“I don’t like it.”

Avery hesitates.

“Have you ever had sex before?”

They can feel Hayes uncertainty as he pauses, then his shoulders relax.

“Once. It was...it was something.”

“Bad, huh?”

“No, just, I didn’t enjoy it. Not like my partner did.”

“So you wouldn’t…” Avery makes a vague gesture with their hand. Hayes blushes something fierce.

“I mean, I guess if you wanted to I would, but it’s not something I just want to do.”

Avery nods.

“I think I’ve heard of that before. There’s some word for it. Asexual maybe?”

Hayes nods, and Avery smiles a bit.

“That’s okay. We don’t have to if you don’t want to. I’ happy just getting to be with you.”

Hayes face turns an impressive shade of red, and he smiles.

“Thank you,” a pause “I do like cuddling though.”

Avery grins and wraps their arms around Hayes’s midsection. They bury their face in Hayes’s side and blow a raspberry into his sweater.

“Good, because Avery The Cuddle Monster isn’t about to let you go that easy,” their voice is muffled by the fabric of Hayes’s clothes, but he chuckles and runs a hand through Avery’s silver hair.

“I-” he begins, but cuts himself off. Avery sits up, hair a mess, a curious glint in their eyes.

“You what?” they cock their head to the side.

Hayes looks away, blush quickly returning.

“I love you,” he whispers, and Avery feels their heart skip a beat.

They tackle Hayes into the arm of the couch and plant a soft kiss on his mouth, smiling sl wide their cheeks hurt.

“I love you too.”

Hayes’s whole body relaxes at the confession, and he strokes Avery’s back gently.

“Now,” Avery’s voice is all business, but their smile is still in place, “it’s time for cuddles and movies; your pick of flick.”

Hayes smiles gently and wraps his arms around Avery, snuggling them close.

“How about Mulan?”

**Author's Note:**

> i love hayes so much please let me cuddle him


End file.
